Seven Minutes
by oh-wow-khaleesi
Summary: Gendry plus Arya plus Closet equals Smut Fun. One shot.


**Seven Minutes**

**Gendry + Arya + Closet = Smut Fun. One shot.**

**I'm bored and well this happened...**

It's Margaery's eighteenth birthday party. And a Margaery Tyrell party wouldn't be a Margaery Tyrell party without...

"IT'S SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN TIME Y'ALL!"

Everyone hoots.

Arya groans.

That's why she hates attending Margaery's parties. They always have a portion wherein everyone has to be hormonal.

Margaery stands up to one of the beer crates so that she could be the center of the attention. She's holding her brother, Loras' shoulders for support because she's obviously semi-drunk. "But this time, IT'S SINGLES EDITION!"

The crowd shouts their appreciation.

"Oh thank gods," Arya's sister Sansa said. Arya smirks. During Margaery's Spring Break party, her sister had the humiliation to share the closet with Joffrey Baratheon, the biggest cunt in school, while her boyfriend, Willas seethes outside. The next day, Sansa told her how she thinks Joffrey is a closet _Fifty Shades of Grey _fan, 'cause throughout the whole seven minutes he keeps on telling her about his Red Room of Pain and when they finished the Baratheon cunt said, "Laters baby," enough to make Sansa puke.

Willas was reportedly so upset that he didn't talk to his sister for a week. Maybe that's the reason why Margaery will now make the game exclusive for the single people.

Which means Arya needs to participate.

"Hey Edric!" she puts her arms around her classmate in Bio. "Wanna be my five minute boyfriend?"

Edric snorts at her, "Sorry, Arya. I don't do girls who friendzoned me."

"Oh come one. Just this once. I'll treat you to McDonalds."

"Nah," Edric looks at the girl across the room. "I'm looking forward to shagging with that Doreah girl tonight."

_Well maybe I can just slip out and grab a cab outside. _

But it's already late. Drunk as fuck Margaery grabs her wrist then told her in a real psycho manner, "Try to get away and I'll cut your face!"

"Whoa there," Arya said as Margaery drags her to the center of the basement wherein the magic will happen.

She's made to sit beside Gendry Waters, her lab partner in Bio. Even though Gendry is a known jock, Arya actually likes him. He's funny, has good taste in music and he lets her call him stupid without being offended, which is rare.

"Hello, m'lady," he greets. She punches his biceps. It's annoying how he always calls her that.

"Well, hello stupid," she greets back. "Didn't know you're friends with the Tyrells." The Tyrells are bunch of artists famous for their nude arts. So it's weird to see the school's quarterback on their parties.

"Hey, I'm friends with Willas, he's a good guy. Not as weird as his other siblings."

"Agreed."

She smiles at him 'cause she can see that he's nervous, "First time to be tortured to death?"

He blushes, which Arya think is adorable. What kind of jock blushes as if he's a maid?

"Well yeah," Gendry answers. "It's my first time to attend a Margaery party. I thought they were kidding about this game part."

"Already regretting it?"

He smiles at her and Arya must admit Gendry is kinda cute with his dark hair and baby blue eyes. She never had patience with jocks at school before, she always thought they're obnoxious bunch that always gets laid and pass cheerleaders around. She prefers tortured artists. That's why she dated Jaqen, a total hipster with his indie music and existentialist art, and has a thing for speaking in third person. Only Gendry is different. She had heard Sansa's friend Jeyne Poole gush about him as the only jock who doesn't act like a bad boy and is actually serious about his relationships.

"Well maybe it won't be so bad."

He leaned down at her when he said it, his breath touching the skin below her right ear, making her skin shiver. She gets her red cup and proposes a toast with him. He gladly _thumps_ his cup with her own.

"Maybe you'll get partnered up with the handsome Loras," she pinpoints Margaery's brother who is mockingly winking at the boys at the circle. Gendry chuckles.

"Well, maybe _you'll_ get to shag that girl named Dany," he puckers his lips to the silver haired exchange student from Braavos.

Arya tries not to look at his lips, "I bet you'll pay to see that."

He smirks, "I'll give out my trust fund to see that."

And that's when she feels her skin turn red.

The music stops and they both see Margaery holding a megaphone, "OKAY BITCHES IT'S TIME TO SHAG THINGS UP!"

The audience roars and Arya curses herself and asked why she has to attend this party. She can also see Gendry looking like he wants to pee.

Their hostess is holding a small jar, "IN THIS BOX HOLDS THE NAME OF OUR TRIBUTES AND YES I MADE A HUNGER GAMES REFERENCE 'COZ I'M MAINSTREAM LIKE THAT! ANYWAY, I'M GONNA PICK OUT ONE SINGLE BIATCH AND WHOEVER HE OR SHE PICKS FROM THE JAR WILL LOOSE THEIR MAINDEHEADS IN THAT CLOSET!" She points towards the closet.

Gendry claps, "Maidenheads!"

"Marg has a thing for middle ages," Arya said while staring at the closet that looks like a prop from a scary Japanese movie. It's old and it's mahogany and there are probably spider webs inside.

"BUT I GOT SOME BAD NEWS. B'COZ SOME OF YOU HAS A FUCKING CURFEW WHICH MADE YOU A BUNCH OF LOSERS, WE CAN ONLY HOLD FIVE ROUNDS OF SEVEN MINUTES TONIGHT."

Someone said, "Fuck this shit!" which made Margaery yell, "WELL YOU FUCK THAT SHIT 'COZ I'M SURE NO ONE'S FUCKING YOU!" The whole basement hollered. "MY HOUSE MY RULES, OKAY? LET'S START!" She puts her hand inside the jar, "THE LUCKY FIRST IS EDRRIICCC DAAAYYYNNNEEE!"

Arya watch as Edric pulls out a name from the jar. The name that he picked is, Loras.

"Oh my gods!" Arya laughs her shit off as a red faced Edric gets carried by Loras, bride style, towards the closet. Everyone is laughing their hearts out, especially Gendry who is literally rolling on the floor.

The second pair was announced and so thus the third pair. Arya's spirit was lifted. Maybe she'll never get pick.

"OKAY FOR OUR FOURTH ROUND!" Margaery yells as she picks the name. "ARYAAA STAARRRKKKK!"

Blood drains out of Arya's face. She mentally curses Margaery and her stupid games. Margaery just smiles evilly then turns to her megaphone, "WINTER IS TRULY COMING TONIGHT!"

She looks at the crowd wishing that she can be Jack the Ripper tonight and kill their stupid faces. She sees Sansa giving her a thumbs up, her friend Hot Pie winking and then Gendry who looks..._angry_?

She puts her hand on the jar then pulls out a piece of paper. She gives it to Margaery who bellows, "THE LUCKY BASTARD IS...GEEENNNDDDRYYYY WWAATTTEERRSSS!"

She can still hear the crowd even though she and Gendry are already inside the closet. Margaery, before locking the closet, said, "You two may look like you have diarrhea but I have a feeling you'll thank me for this night. Have fun in Narnia!"

Darkness falls. Thanks gods the closet has small holes letting her see Gendry's blue eyes looking at everywhere but her. This is the first time that she feels awkwardness around him. Gendry is usually an easy going person.

"Well, we can just you know, stand here and sing songs by Justin Timberlake," she said.

He smiled at that, "You like Justin Timberlake?"

She snorts, "No, not really. But you know it's cool if you just want to look at the architectural capabilities of this state of the art closet."

"No I don't want that."

She stares at him and she can see that his blue eyes changed a bit. It's still light blue but it's clouded with something she couldn't point out what.

His hands touch the side of her arms, making her shiver again. She feels so small compared to him, but she doesn't feel frightened. It's kinda...sexy for someone so big holding her like this.

He leans down so that his mouth is near enough to her ears, "Can I kiss you, m'lady?"

She nods numbly. He kisses her on the corner of her mouth. Her skin flames up at every second that his lips stay there. Then it slowly moves to her mouth.

He kisses her chastely at first that she almost feels nothing. Then he continues to repeat the action making her groan. She can feel her hands either wandering to his t-shirt clad chest or pulling down his dark hair so that she can kiss him more roughly. He licks her lower lip, begging for an entrance that she willingly complied. His left hand wanders to her ass, kneading it harshly while the other one is lifting the edge of her shirt. They pull away from each other.

He quickly pushes his jacket off while she does the same to her shirt. She's only on her bra, jean shorts and fishnet stockings and the look from Gendry's eyes say that he appreciates the view. Common sense should have told her that Gendry is a friend and she shouldn't get naked in front of her friends. But fuck common sense. Gendry looks so delicious with his too tight t-shirt. Arya licks her lips then puts away his shirt off. Arya's hands greedily touch every pack on Gendry's body when suddenly he caught her hands to push them away.

He gathers her legs so that he can lift her up. He pushes her to the wall of the closet then starts nipping her neck. "Gendry!" she said as she scratches his back with her nails. She can feel his hard cock against his jeans and so she did the most sensible thing, she humps herself against it, needing the friction to find her release. Gendry gladly complies, pushing his self harder with her.

When suddenly Margaery opens the closet door and turns the light bulb on.

The girl's jaw hangs open as she sees their _position_. The hostess looks speechless, "Um...I can give you a minute to recover."

The two awkwardly put their clothes on. Arya is piss and horny at the same time. She looks at Gendry who looks like he's about to murder someone.

That's why it surprised her when as soon as they step outside, Gendry harshly drags her out of the basement, ignoring the stupid catcalls. He leads her to a car.

"Get in," he said in a low voice. Arya does what she was told, which is a rare thing.

The two just stare at each other for the first few minutes, when Gendry spoke, "I'm sorry I dragged you here, but I just need..."

"I know," then Arya grabs him to kiss her again.

**Reviews are loved! This is also available in AO3, just so you know...:D**


End file.
